Bees Schnees
Bee's Schnees is the polyship ship between Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna, and Weiss Schnee from the RWBY fandom. Canon Yang, Blake and Weiss are all teammates. There was tension between them all thanks to Weiss when they first entered Beacon due to Weiss' initial dislike of Ruby, Yang's sister, and her harsh views on the Faunus, which Blake was later shown to be. When Blake runs away after revealing she is a Faunus, Yang and Weiss work together to look for her. When Blake is found, she and Weiss make amends and Blake returns to Beacon. While on a mission at Mountain Glenn, the three lie awake at night and talk about what their motivations for becoming Huntresses were. They each share some insecurities about their family, past relationships and wonder if they are picking their profession for the best reasons. Weiss eventually reminds them of their duty as Huntresses - to protect people and notes that everything else should come second to that, to which Yang and Blake seem to agree. By the time of the Vytal Festival Tournament, the three are close enough that Weiss and Yang have no issue teaming up in a doubles match and Blake and Weiss go out for tea/coffee together. Later when team RWBY is split up, Weiss and Yang discuss their feelings on Blake's possible return. Yang shares how upset she is about Blake leaving with Weiss, who tries to comfort her by telling her that while she wasn't as close to Yang as Blake was, that she still wants be there for Yang now. Weiss goes on to tell Yang that she will also be there to support Blake if she does return. In Volume 6, Weiss, Blake, and Yang sit in the back of an Atlesian aircraft after Blake and Yang's fight with Adam. Weiss is supportive of Blake and Yang after the battle, telling Blake, "I'm sorry you went through that nightmare. But, I'm glad Yang was there for you in time." To this, Yang responds, "We were there for each other." In Volume 7, Blake and Yang continue to be supportive of Weiss as she deals with being back in the Kingdom she escaped from in Volume 4. When talking to her father, Weiss allows Blake to take her hand, and tells her father that her team is her new family. Fanon Bee's Schnees is one of the more popular poly ships in the RWBY fandom thanks to the trio having a close friendship that developed over time. In the early seasons the ship gained a following for those who liked both Bumbleby and Monochrome and did not want to chose between the two. Nuts and Dolts is often mentioned as a side pairing for Ruby in this situation. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Yang/Blake/Weiss tag on FanFiction.Net TUMBLR : Gallery Bees Schnees.png Bees Schnees 2.jpg Trivia * The ship name comes from the saying "Bees Knees", which Yang uses in the first season. Yang and Blake represent the "Bees" thanks to their own ship name, Bumbleby, and Weiss' last name, Schnee, rhymes with knee. Variations :Bumbleby refers to the ship between Yang and Blake :Freezerburn refers to the ship between Yang and Weiss :Pollination refers to the ship between the trio and Ruby :Monochrome refers to the ship between Blake and Weiss Navigation